


Potion of Compensation

by MireShiphile



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Ahegao, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Manna - Freeform, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, janco, love potion, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MireShiphile/pseuds/MireShiphile
Summary: Princess Butterfly finds out that her hero is a married man, crushing her happy ever after. Fortunately, when potion-making and love-making come hand in hand, any broken heart would recieve compensation.





	Potion of Compensation

Princess Butterfly muttered a curse as she alighted from her carriage. She dragged her feet to enter the house in front of her: a marriage of wood and stone decorated with a tiled roof. The Princess absent-mindedly stroked her blonde hair as she responded to her hosts and their small talk. Her focus as scattered as her thoughts, which played the events that led to her current predicament.

Like the other princesses, she once clung onto the prophecy spoonfed to them like it was the alphabet. In times of great peril, it was foretold that only the bravest, strongest, and most handsome hero would rescue them. Mere presence alone would claim the princess' heart, lifting her to the drunken state known as falling in love. Naturally the hero reciprocates these feelings, and their relationship would blossom into a love story told and retold by generations to come.

Reality wasn't too far from the truth. A great peril came as an army of monsters that laid siege to the Butterfly Kingdom. To save it from further destruction, it was with a heavy heart that Princess Butterfly volunteered to be taken captive. Fortnights later during another gloomy sunset, the Princess heard the sound of a rumble erupting just outside her heavily guarded prison tower. Moments later her chamber door burst open, revealing the hero come to save her.

He introduced himself as Marco in an accent foreign to the Princess. Her eyes traced and memorized his appearance. Auburn hair. Brown eyes. And of course, there was his physique: muscles practically sculpted by desire and layered with sweat. His entire presence caused a twist in the Princess' body, a spark igniting a longing she's never felt before.

It was at that point that Princess Butterfly felt her heart pound with immense speed and her ability to reason melt away. It was like that every moment she spent in Marco's presence, All thenwhile, she was thoroughly convinced that this man was to be her lover, just as the prophecy foretold. Once the pair returned safely to the kingdom, they were met with fanfare. Crowds rejoiced in the streets, for the Princess was saved and it appeared that she had met her beloved. At long last, she confessed her feelings to the hero. 

Unfortunately, she didn't account for the hero's own adventure. As Marco revealed, in the months preparing for the rescue, he found his own lover - his wife, in fact. A mix of her piercing hazel eyes, raven hair, and mastery in the art of potion-making allowed the alchemist to best the princess at what should have been the cakewalk for a member of the upperclass. While the Princess calmly accepted being rejected, she was still heart-broken by the revelation. 

"Are you alright there Your Highness? You don't seem to enjoy our walls too much." the alchemist voiced her concern. At once the Princess returned from her thoughts to face her two hosts: Marco the Hero and Janna the Alchemist.

"Alright, just fine. I'm just fine." the Princess hurriedly responded. Despite being foiled by both destiny and her hero, the Princess accepted Janna's invitation to supper. 

Janna giggled. "Now that we're finished with the formalities milady-"

"Star. Please call me Star."

"Star. Are you ready for what you actually came here for?" Janna asked sultrily, causing the Princess to blush. In her excitement the alchemist took the Princess by the hand and almost left the dining room before Marco coughed.

"Janna, maybe let the Princess decide when she's ready." Marco suggested meekly. He avoided the Princess' eyes, keeping his focus on the tabletop. 

"But Marco~" she whined. She faced Star, a hint of impatience tucked away under a friendly smile.

"That's alright, I'm ready Janna."

"Oh good! You won't regret this Star, I promise." She clasped the Princess' hand and was about to head upstairs when she remembered her equally eager, but much more nervous husband. "Just wait here Marco. You'll know when we're ... ready." She winked at her husband.

Once they entered the bedroom, Janna started lit the candlestick in the corner and the lamp that sat on the table beside the window. Moving past the huge bed to her left , Star saw 3 curious bottles which contained a blue liquid on that table. She picked one up and observed its azure glow.

Janna laid her palms on the Princess' shoulders. She whispered into her ear. "That Princess is a very special potion I made just for this evening. Drink up Star." With slight hesitation, Star plucked the cork from the round bottle and drank its contents slowly.

"Now look at me Star." Blue eyes met the alchemist's hazel ones. Then a smirk grew on Janna's face. In an instant Star became aware of a heat building inside her. Her palms grew clammy and her heart raced. The urge to have any sort of contact with a person grew. Most noticeably, she felt a discomfort between her legs: a compromise between pain and an itch.

Something had to cool this heat but she wasn't sure what.

As if to answer her thought Janna grabbed her waist and locked her lips around Star. The Princess would have normally resisted, but found herself kissing back. Ferociously. She ran her hands through Janna's hair and chest. Clothes. She needed her restricting dress off her now.

She struggled to slip the dress off her, starting with the sleeves. Before she could pull the dress from her chest, a hand cupped her cheeks. Star was met with a disapproving head shake. "How naughty of you Princess. Rushing things are we? Let's do this slowly." Janna slipped a hand between Star's legs. The resulting rub earned a deep sigh from Star. Janna's lips locked with her once more while her hand caressed the Princess. Still intertwined, Janna managed to land Star on the bed and lay her down.

Star suddenly noticed her lips free once more. Before the heat could grow unconfortable she found Janna at the foot of the bed, lifting the dress up and inserting a finger in her pussy. She moaned, only increasing in pitch as Janna pushed in and out.

"Mmm you know how wet you are?" Janna wiped the resulting fluid on Star's thigh, then inserted another finger into her. Star's mewls and moans continued before she they were stifled by Janna's lips once more.

Marco could hear Star from downstairs. To think that he could have them both this night - and more surprisingly, his wife came up with this idea- was arousing on its own. Now he could hear the sounds, proving that the idea was no longer just that. Marco snapped out of his reluctance and found his courage. He climbed upstairs and gently opened the door. What wasn't so gentle was his wife's tongue thoroughly licking Star's folds. With no mouth to silence her, Star was free to scream and demand for more. "Oh! So good Janna. Don't stop ple- ah!"

Janna halted abrupltly leaving Star to pant. With the blonde's tongue sticking out, Marco couldn't help but get aroused further. "Get the potions. Hand me one and drink the other." Janna instructed him. She then returned her lustful eyes to the panting Star, giving her entrance a long lick.

"Inside me again, please!" Star begged Janna, only to be teased with a finger rubbing against her slit. Star rapidly to bucked against it with her hips.

"Shh shh. Come on now, it's time we get you to the next event of the evening." Janna recieved the bottle from Marco and they both guzzled its the enchanted contents. The familiar yet paranormal sensation kicked in for them both. Marco eyed his leather coat and pants, then Janna's frock and skirt. He swiftly stripped them all off along with any other obstructing undergarment.

Marco made his way to the bed, greeting Star with a her dismay it was short-lived, as Janna nudged her to move aside. Janna pushed Marco down onto the bed then straddled him. She gripped his erection and rubbed it on her wet slit before penetrating herself with it.

"Mmhmh. I missed this Marco, you have no clue at all!" She called herself his whore, his bad girl, his sex crazed wife and all manner of self-degrading words to further turn Marco on. She planted her hands on his chest as she slipped in and out of her husband. Every plunge down was met with a thrust from Marco and occasionally a slap on her ass.

Still beside Marco, Star slipped a hand beneath her dress and imitated the slow strokes Janna's tongue performed on her pussy. The regal blue dress proved to be a burden so she stripped it off entirely.

Amidst the stream of cries, demands, and ecstatic noises Star heard Marco try to instruct her. She remained focused on herself, causing his impatience to get the better of him. He decided to instead sit up and lift Star by the hips, causing her to yelp. She let out a loud mewl when she felt a tongue glide across her pussy. She melted with every flick, screaming her pleasure out before finding her lips sealed by Janna's own. A few moans slipped out of Star when she noticed hands groping her breasts and thumbs pressing her nipples. When her lips found themselves free again, her louder cries clashed against Janna's.

"Marco, harder! Your whore's almost finished! Fill me, fill me up.. mmph!" Marco replied with a series of noisy and rough thrusts. His tongue slid against Star much quicker. In no time, the two women reached their breaking points and climaxed almost simultaneously.

Marco set Star down beside Janna. His lips met hers. "I love you, you know that?"

"Of course. Now show some love to our favorite Princess." Janna glanced at the blonde beside her.

Moving his focus away from his wife, Marco got up and stood at the foot of the bed. He observed Star. She was currently panting with her eyes to the ceiling, her heaving causing her chest to rise and fall. Her pussy was drenched in fluid, a mixture of her own as well as Marco's and Janna's. He yanked Star's legs, startling the Princess, and turned her over. He grabbed her behind, raising it to meet his hips.

Marco rubbed his cock against Star's folds, eliciting more moans from her. "Can you tell me what you need? What you came here for?" he teased.

"I need you my hero." Marco responded by squeezing her breasts together and pinching her nipples, earning him a reluctant mewl.

"No, no, no. I meant.. take my maidenhood, push your cock inside me, ravish me now!" She ordered. A sudden thwack echoed through the room, causing Star to scream. She felt herself tightly grip Marco from the inside. In an instant, another thrust sent a shockwave rippling throughout her body.

Marco held a tighter grip on Star's hips. His pace increased, albeit slowly, until suddenly stopping just outside Star's pussy.

"Moan for me Star. Louder." He commanded just before jamming his cock deep into Star then slapping her ass. He felt a stronger force grip him. Star screamed appropriately.

Janna had a hand to her breast and fingers in her own entrance. She marvelled at her handiwork. Nothing could describe what her love potions's efficiency quite like the scene before her. A royal princess, always prude and reserved in public, was moaning loudly like a bitch in heat. Her tongue was lolling out and her eyes rolled backwards brought about by the sensual fuck she was receiving. And to top it all off, no lovechild would be concieved.

As Marco picked up the pace of his theusting, so did the volume of Star's screaming. "Harder my hero. Ahh! Almost through!" Marco gave it his all, pounding Star into the bed until her head was forced into the mattress. Muffled cries escaped the bed as Marco mercilessly thrust harder. After a few pounds he felt the flesh around him constrict, and Star's voice reached it's highest note.

Marco gave an grunt as he gave one last pump. Star collapsed on the bed. Before she could give any comment, she felt her energy drain and her eyes shut. Meanwhile, to Janna's surprise, Marco had not cum just yet. She slowly crawled to the edge of the bed and rubbed his member.

"I really outdid myself this time huh? Let me help you with that." She encased his dick with her mouth.

Marco met her hungry eyes, and greeted her with a loud groan. She moved her mouth forwards and back, all the while licking around the head. The tightness of it all sapped what little restraint Marco had left. He gripped the back of Janna's head and thrusted in quick succession. Janna's eyes went wide, and in response held him even tighter in her mouth. The sensation was too much for Marco who came in her mouth. He immediately gave his wife a kiss and took his place in the bed between her and Star.

* * *

 

"I hope what we did last night compensated for, well your misfortune." Janna jested. Once the long night came to an end, so too did the Princess' stay at Marco and Janna's home. Her carriage was off in the distance, slowly approaching their view.

"If I'm being honest.. I'm afraid it doesn't suffice." Princess Butterfly declared. The couple's eyes bulged at the implication. "We better have another go at it in the castle soon."

The couple glanced at each other. Seeing no reluctance in their respective spouse's eyes, they knew the other approved.

"Of course, Your Highness." they answered in unison."

"Oh, and Janna? Bring more potions will you?" Princess Butterfly smirked. The carriage soon arrived, and the Princess climbed aboard. She gave the couple one last wave before closing the door. While she didn't end up with the love story she had always expected to recieve, what she had with those two more than compensated for it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was inspired the response of by /u/Aster_The_Dragon to a post on r/ WritingPrompts on Reddit. Typing "NPC" on the subreddit's search bar should show the right prompt.
> 
> Leave a review down below, let me know what you liked/didn't like. Constuctive criticism welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
